Fire Emblem: Kamon Part 1: To Return Home
by Super Smasher
Summary: After being captured by laguz slave traders, Lethe loses the ability to transform. Now, her only hope of returning home to Gallia lies in the hands of a young Begnion Soldier and the group they dub Lethe's Legion.
1. Prolouge: Captured!

**Fire Emblem: Kamon**

**Part 1: To Return Home**

**A Fire Emblem Fanfic**

**By: Super Smasher**

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties in this fanfiction are the sole property of their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**The forest was quiet. Unnatural silence pervaded the still air. The shroud of darkness seemed to seep into the plants and any other form of life. All was motionless, waiting for…something to happen. At one point, if someone listened closely, they might have been able to hear padded footsteps. The soft, almost undetectable pitter-patter of an experienced hunter's feet seemed like they came from miles and miles away.

The owner of the feet paused for a moment, examining their surroundings. A large clearing was visible through the sea of trees. Moonlight streamed down, illuminating a ruined stone building along the far side of the break in the canopy of woods. The figure's lips curled back in a smile, showing pointed teeth. She had found it.

Slinking reluctantly from the cover the trees offered, she moved into the light. The gray pallor of the natural incandescence offered by the moon highlighted her orange hair, cat ears standing tall and erect as she listened for anything around her. She knew there were beorc inside that ruin. Her tail twitched impatiently as she cautiously advanced, violet eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement.

"You are Lethe, correct?" The laguz sniffed as a large, leering man emerged from the building, blood red armor shining in the night. His scarred face, cast in shadow, was an ugly sight to behold. "You came alone. How…fortunate for us." With a small flick of his hand, twenty, no, thirty men emerged noiselessly from the shadows of the trees. They were a band of many different men. Thieves, Fighters, Clerics, Cavaliers. The assortment quickly advanced, leaving Lethe entrapped in a circle of beorc bodies. And she had known they were there.

"Sorry to disappoint." Lethe snarled, settling into a ready, yet relaxed fighting position. "King Skrimir told me to investigate bandits on our border with Begnion. I thought you might try a simple trick like this. It helps that you have all moved out into the open, where I can see you all clearly." The ugly man's eyes widened a bit at this realization, before reassuming his mask of indifference.

"Bandits? Oh, how precious. But you see, we don't want to steal goods from poor sub-humans." The member of the Beast Tribe snarled. Anyone who used that condescending attitude towards her was not only her enemy, but one of Gallia and all of the laguz nations as a whole. "What we want…is you." He snapped his fingers, and each and every man in the vicinity sprung into action.

Lethe immediately transformed into her cat form. Since her initial debut with the military, she had taken precautions to always keep energy in reserve to fight, unlike her previous subordinate, Mordecai.

The two Knights were the first to reach her, riding in on their brown steeds. She quickly jumped at one, who couldn't react in time. As she passed him, her powerful jaws reached out grasped around his neck. They both tumbled from the horse, and Lethe could feel bones crunching. She tossed the lifeless beorc body away and sliced at the legs of the other Knight's horse, causing it to rear back in pain and dump its rider onto the ground, where she quickly dispatched him in the same way.

A well-placed arrow embedded itself into her shoulder. Quickly, she used her teeth to pry the head out and spat it onto the ground before leaping at the offending archer, slashing his defenseless body to shreds with her razor-sharp claws. Even this early into the battle, she could feel her strength ebbing. She received a sizable gash from a Thief's dagger, before she was able to turn his knife hand into a mutilated mess. She was at about half of her normal energy, now.

Dodging the slow swing of a Fighter's axe, Lethe lowered her head and barreled headlong into the offender, knocking him into the Armored Lance behind him, both tumbling to the ground in a heap. A sword from a Myrmidon quickly found her other shoulder. She flipped the man head-over heels and went for the throat again. The blade worked itself loose and fell to the ground beside its dead owner.

She turned, and spotting the ugly-faced man, ran full tilt at him. He sneered in a very condescending manner as she closed the gap between them. Normally, an opponent would cower in fear at her approach. Lethe couldn't figure out why, until she realized she was running on only two legs. Her energy had run out, and she was back in her demibeorc form.

"Looks like your resistance is at an end, you foolish sub-human." She never noticed the blunt side of the axe headed for the back of her head. Suddenly, darkness exploded everywhere. The laguz warrior was unconscious before she hit the ground. The man smiled. He motioned to the remainder of his contingent, and they lifted her bodily, as a Mage came forward, bearing a small, silver ring clasped in his hands. After a nod from the scarred man, the ring opened, and clasped shut around Lethe's ankle.

The men left the scene. As he left, the ugly man chuckled quietly. "There will surely be people willing to pay mounds of gold for you, General Lethe."

* * *

Underground Laguz Trading Post

Sienne, Begnion

"Lethe? Are you in here?"

Her ears picked up the male's voice. Through the steel bars of her cage, she could make out a tall figure, cloaked in a brown robe, hood pulled over his face, standing in the doorway to her storeroom. "…You are?"

"Don't recognize me, huh? Not surprising." The man tossed back the hood of the robe, uncovering his face. His dark green hair fell to the sides of his head, revealing his pointed ears under his white bandanna.

"Muarim?! Are Tormod and Vika here, too? How did you get in?" She fired off question after question, prompting the tiger laguz to bring his hand up in a shushing gesture. She immediately complied, if with a grudging expression on her face.

"Yes, we're all here. Sanaki knows the slave trade is still active, and as one of her projects, she's given us money to buy the captives directly at auction to free them. That's what we're doing for you. And just so you know, I got in with my paperwork." Muarim brandished some official-looking paperwork in front of Lethe. "I am an official, after all. They probably thought I wanted to buy you or something."

"Please…just get me out of here. The last few weeks have been hell here." The cat began to uncharacteristically tear up. "I had to endure so many sub-humans and scum and other names I don't want to repeat…" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Patience. All will be fi-" Muarim was cut off as an explosion rocked the entire building. The shaking wore off after a second, but feet could be heard running around above the storeroom. Men were yelling, metal clashing.

"What…what's going on?!" Lethe yelled. She looked to the tiger for an answer, but he had turned his back to her.

"Little one…what has happened?" He quickly darted from the room. She watched him go with wide eyes of fear.

"Muarim? Come back…don't leave me…here…" She grasped the bars of the cage and looked to the straw bottom of her cage, as if it would suddenly provide her with the solution she needed. The sounds of fighting above intensified.

"Don't worry. You're leaving now." Another voice, this one different, but still male, emanated from the doorway. Looking up, Lethe expected to see Tormod, but the only person in the room was a lone Soldier, adorned in the standard red outfit of the Begnion Army.

She snarled as he approached, expecting other men to come in any second and bear her cage away on a wagon. However, the man reached over, and unfastened the lock on the cage, giving her the sweet satisfaction of freedom.

"Why…why are you doing this? You're a slaver, right? Why would you help me to escape?" The Soldier removed his standard-issue helmet, revealing a boyish face. He couldn't have been over seventeen beorc years. His black hair was slightly ruffled, his bangs slightly obscuring his bright blue eyes.

"My name is Kamon, and I'm an emancipationist. A Begnion patrol has stormed this hideout, and we're going to use the confusion to escape." Lethe growled, and looked at him angrily.

"And why should I trust you? Any reason you'd care to tell me?"

"The soldiers are bearing torches. I trust you can smell them?" After a few sniffs of the surrounding air, she assented. "I know you laguz don't do well with fire. One flame to the ground and this place goes up in smoke. Do you have a choice?"

"…I will come."

"Good." Brandishing an Iron Lance, Kamon quickly darted out the doorway. Lethe ran after him, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and into a large courtyard, filled to the brim with boxes and other supplies. She could smell the smoke, the building behind her was already beginning to burn. "Just across this and over to Dad, and…"

"What?" A man called from the other side of the cobbled area. "Hey, guys! Someone's trying to escape with the big one! Get in here!"

"Yes, Mr. Aruw!" At the man's behest, about five mercenaries filled the courtyard, brandishing their swords. Aruw pointed his lance at the two escapees.

"We'll make sure our prize doesn't get away!"

Kamon cursed a bit, spitting on the ground. "Looks like we'll have to fight. You ready?" Lethe nodded. "Alright. Let's blow this place!"

* * *

As the battle started, Kamon immediately charged at one of the Myrmidons, easily giving him a deep wound across the stomach. The man yelped in pain, but retaliated with a light slash across the Soldier's left shoulder. He attacked again, permanently dispatching the foe.

Lethe spotted another man approaching her, leering as he brandished his sword. He smiled as his blade cut into her arm. She backed a step away and delivered a few well-placed kicks to his face. He stumbled back a bit to regain his spirit. The laguz focused her transformational energy, and…

Nothing happened. She tried desperately again and again to transform, but it was impossible. "Kamon!" She yelled, as the boy stabbed back at another Myrmidon, who fell to the ground with a fatal gash to the chest. "I can't transform!"

"Great! Why don't you just call more bad buys in and make this melee even tougher! Just try to stay out of their attack range!" He shouted his advice quickly before dashing over to finish off the man who had charged at her.

"Jeez! Pity would be nice!" Lethe snarled as she quickly kicked another man in the groin, causing him to crouch in pain as Kamon lanced him. They turned their attention to the gate once again. Aruw was sweating heavily.

"G…get in there, you!" He said, shoving the last slaver roughly towards the two. He immediately raised his sword to attack Lethe, and the blade stung as it sunk into her shoulder. She used her retaliating kick to smash the side of his head in, before Kamon finished him off with a blow to the back of his head. They quickly stepped over his body and proceeded to Aruw.

"Give up and move aside, or your life will end here." Kamon said, pointing his lance at the enemy Soldier. The foe snorted, spitting in an attempt to act complacent, but the fear in his eyes was apparent.

"I will do no such thing. We captured that sub-human fairly. I will not let you make off with a gold mountain like her." Kamon just shook his head.

"Then..." The boy quickly grabbed a Vulnerary from his belt, and after chugging some of its contents, leapt forwards. "I shall make you!" Lance met lance in a shower of sparks. Aruw quickly recovered and jabbed the end of the stick into the meat of Kamon's side. He howled in pain, but continued to fight.

Charging again, the boy sunk his lance into his foe's arm, feeling the weapon strike, and break, bone. Aruw screamed, clutching his limb. Taking his lance by the other arm, the slaver attempted to strike his opponent, but weakly failed. Kamon unremorsefully summoned his strength and stuck Aruw through the stomach.

"Don't think you've won, boy…our leader will…make sure…you…return her…" The man vomited a hefty amount of blood, and collapsed onto the pavement. The victorious lad motioned to Lethe, who had been watching interestedly, and the two broke through the frail wooden door Aruw was guarding.

* * *

Emerging into the street, Kamon and Lethe looked back. The slaver's post was now alive with flames. Soldiers continued to fight both the enemies and the blaze. The boy looked around for a second, before spotting a small cart in a side alley. "There he is! Dad!"

The man inside the wagon turned, and relief was plastered across his face as he beheld the sight of the two walking to meet him. "Kamon! Thank goodness! What has happened in there?" The man's golden hair hung over the similar blue eyes, questioning his son's actions.

"No time. We have to leave, now!" He nodded, and cracked the reins as his son helped Lethe into the cart. The ancient horse in the lead snorted, and quickly sped away from the fire. However, a contingent of Begnion Soldiers saw them fleeing the scene.

"Look! Some of the slave traders are getting away! After them!" One of the men yelled. Soon, the squad was hot on the heels of the cart.

"This isn't good…" Kamon muttered. "If only…Look there!" Lethe followed his hand, and gazed back at the fire. Emerging from the blaze, a young man, cloaked in fire red, stepped from the burning building. Shortly after, a tiger and raven appeared, and they together fled in the opposite direction. The patrol quickly changed direction, and sped after them. The small cart rumbled alone outside Sienne's walls, and towards the northwest…

**

* * *

So, how was it? I'm trying to make it sound like one of the games as much as possible, so the flow of this chapter would be Cutscene – Prebattle – Battle – Postbattle. Just so you all understand. Reviews are appreciated, and I'm also looking for a Beta Reader! PM me if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes in Disguise

**Fire Emblem: Kamon**

**Part 1: To Return Home**

**A Fire Emblem Fanfic**

**By: Super Smasher**

* * *

Kaerue

Tanas, Begnion

"So, explain to me again why you are helping me." Lethe demanded, resting closed fists on the table. Her agitated nose twitched as the pervasive smell of the farm that Kamon and his father owned wafted around the room.

"Simply, because we are emancipationists." Kamon sighed. Obviously, this wasn't the first time this discussion had occurred.

"Emancipationists are dedicated to reclaiming and freeing laguz captured by slave traders." Kamon's father, Ken, explained. "However, we live in the province of Tanas, where laguz hatred runs high, due to our proximity. Before Serenes burned and was claimed by Begnion, Tanas was a border territory, and was subjected to numerous raids by laguz bandits."

Kamon gazed outside the window, where Mato, a blond-haired cat laguz known for his intelligence and wit, and Frell, a light-complexioned hawk laguz whose looks and cunning were her strong traits, calmly harvested apples from a small orchard. "Therefore, we are posing as a slaver's retreat, where captured laguz stay while being transferred from Sienne to Tanas City. The townsfolk respect us, and we are never bothered."

"And so, it wouldn't look strange for several laguz to pass through here in the space of a month." Lethe reasoned. The two beorc nodded. "But don't you also runs the risk of exposition to the Empire? The patrol in Sienne...they had no mercy. Aren't you afraid?" Ken laughed.

"Of course! But the town offers us protection, even if we are deceiving them." Lethe looked out the window at the collection of the fruit. Ken followed her glance. "When we free a slave, we give them the choice of going wherever they please. Some wish to return home. Some want to move as far away from here as possible. Others feel gratitude to us and choose to stay. Not only does it help us with the manual farm labor, but it adds to our alibi, since it appears we ourselves own labor slaves."

"Well, I am certaintly returning to Gallia, with or without my ability to transform. I will find a way to remove this bracelet...somehow..."

A sharp knock reported on the front door to the building, hasty and hurried. Quickly, Kamon grabbed a rope, and bound Lethe's arms behind her back, much to her displeasure. "Nobody's seen you before, you have to acts slavelike." She snarled, but acquiesced. Ken strode to the door and opened it. A small, stocky man burst inside.

"Ken, Kamon! Bad news! The town is..." His gaze landed on Lethe. "New slave? She's pretty good looking! You planning what I think you're planning?" The two men gave him false smiles. Lethe could tell they were farces, but couldn't help growling at the prospect of what the man had insinuated.

"Yes, yes." Ken waved it off. "You were telling me about the town, Rik?"

"Oh! The Nebel Bandits! They're attacking!" Lethe's breath hitched, she could hear Kamon's do the same. "There's probably twenty of them! Max is trying to hold them off..." The man trailed off as Kamon ran into an adjoining room. He returned a minute later with his light armor on, his helm in one hand and Iron Lance in the other.

"Can you do this by yourself, Kamon?" His father asked. The boy nodded, shoving the helmet ont his head.

"Good, good!" Rik smiled. "Quickly! Before we're overwhelmed!" He ran out the door and down the dirt pathway towards the town. Kamon quickly removed Lethe's bindings, and tossed a robe at her.

"Come on!" He yelled, sprinting outside. The cat quickly looked at Ken, who nodded. She donned the disguise, and followed.

* * *

In the town square, several bandits raised their axes, jeering as they brandished their weapons at the townsfolk holding pitchforks and spears in their defense.

"Gar har har!" Yan, the leader of the rogues laughed, prompting the same response from his men. "You fools think you can take us on with those kids' toys? We'll have your gold and mead, if we have to torch every house to get it!" He was met with cries of "Whatever!" and "Like to see you try!" from the villagers.

"Just give up now, while you still have your lives." One man yelled, waving a wooden club at Yan. Suddenly a bandit stepped forward and cleaved the villager in two with his axe. A woman screamed, and the angry mutters of the townsfolk turned into a roar.

"Looks like you're the ones who should be worried about living!" Yan yelled. At that moment, the crowd parted as a young man walked through the throng. His polished, heavy grey armor, devoid of any military ties, glinted in the sunlight. His helm rested in the crook of this left arm, an Iron Sword drawn in right.

"I shall not allow you free reign in this town. None of you will leave here alive." His fierce blue eyes glared through his blond bangs and seemed to be attempting to burn the bandits alive. Yan laughed again.

"And who do you think you are to oppose us?" He asked, baring his axe and shaking it at his foe.

"My name is Max, and I shall have no mercy for those who invade our village and slay our families." The boy grabbed his helm and set it atop his head, the heavy metal visor obscuring his face.

"Hahahahaha! I like you, kid! You would have made a fine bandit! Too bad you'll not have the chance! Spread out, boys! Take him down!" At Yan's behest, the bandits divided their forces, attempting to surround the Armored Sword. This development broke the villager's morale, and they all retreated to a safe distance.

"Damn...There's too many of them." Max cursed under his breath. "But I won't give up. I need to protect my home..." He gritted his teeth and settled into a fighting stance.

"Max!" He looked up to see Kamon sprinting towards him, Lance in hand. "Don't start the party early!" He quickly pressed his back against his friend's, gazing at their surroundings. Lethe quickly arrived as well. Max looked at her robed form quizzically.

"Who's this? Did you have to go all the way to Sienne for a girlfriend, Kamon?" Lethe bristled with disgust, and Kamon sighed.

"...She's a slaver. Here at the retreat. Just passing through." A knowing light glinted in the swordsman's eyes.

"I see. Well, let's clean up this rabble!"

* * *

Kamon spotted a Myrmidon advancing to his left. Quickly, he threw himself at the bandit, snarling as he struck him in the side. The man slashed his sword back at the Soldier's ribs, but he nimbly sidestepped and finished the sword wielder with a thrust of his lance. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Max engaging a slow-moving Bandit, quickly ending the matchup with only one sword stroke. Lethe was aware of her own vulnerability and positioned herself between the two men.

Immediately, another bandit burst from between two houses and attempted to strike at her. She dodged his axe and delivered a swift kick to his chest. She looked around, expecting Kamon to rush over and finish him off, like during the escape from the trading post. However, the Lance wielder had received a sharp blow from a ruffian who had managed to take advantage of the Myrmidon's defeat to sneak up behind him. The boy was able to land a glancing blow, but he did not really damage the man. The rest of the gang was slowly closing in.

Max was the next to move. He spied the Bandit who had attacked Lethe and took the opportunity to dispatch him. Kamon was still engaging the other man, his matchup against Axes apparent. "Don't you know Lances are weak to Axes?" Lethe called, receiving a snort of recognition.

"Don't you think I know that? But it's not like I can do much about it. I must protect our town!" Somehow, he managed to dodge the axe's swing and stab the man in the throat. "There's no way I'm gonna be able to do this alone. Good thing Max has a sword to counter all these Axers." Max just laughed.

Another Bandit swerved around a corner and attacked Kamon from behind. "By Ash...Yune! Where are all these guys spawning from?" He missed the Bandit entirely with his counterattack, sheer exhaustion covering his face. The rest of the gang snarled. They knew they would have their revenge soon.

"Just get behind me!" Max yelled, swinging his weapon at Kamon's foe. The man fell to the ground, and a Vulnerary rolled from his satchel. Max quickly scooped it up. Kamon jumped behind him and gestured for the item. Max nodded, and Kamon took a gulp of the liquid. He could feel the liquid fire energize him, and he wiped the excess from his mouth as Lethe quickly darted behind him. They had reached a small alleyway, and Max stood at the front as a shield to fight the Bandits while the other two took a quick break.

The rest of the Bandits were approaching. Once they all were within range, Kamon leapt forwards, which he regretted instantly. He succeeded in felling a small Myrmidon, and Max, snarling with distaste, dispatched another Bandit. Lethe once again took advantage of the space between the two, but Kamon's move had been costly.

He was now surrounded on two sides by Bandits. "Double-teaming, huh? Not exactly fair, but let's dance!" Both men charged at him, and while one missed by a wide amount, the other laid a deep gash into Kamon's arm, luckily not severe. Kamon was able to hit one of the men, but missed the other by a wide margin. He retaliated again by quickly incapacitating the weaker Bandit, and Max helped finish the other. "Lethe! We've got the rest! Can you check on the villagers?" Even if she had no way to attack anyone directly, the cat laguz was loathe to leave the battlefield. After a second though, she agreed and headed to the villagers' aid.

Yan was sweating now. Out of the ten men he had brought with him to this two-bit town, only three, including himself, were left. He snarled and bared his Iron Axe with vigor as Kamon and Max approached him. The two remaining Myrmidons quickly took their chances against Max, but their swords failed to pierce his heavy armor. Countering, Max was able to land significant damage on both of them, with the two boys finishing them shortly afterward.

"Look at what you have done to yourselves." Max called to the rogue leader. "Your men have met their ends at the hands of two inexperienced boys. You shall meet the same fate." He wiped blood from his blade on one of the fallen mens' shirts and let it glisten in the sunlight.

"You think I could do that? I'll avenge my men tenfold as you pay for what you've done!" he howled as he launched his body at the Armored Sword.

"Pity, that's my line." Max smiled, parrying his blow and slicing through his left arm. Yan grasped the stub in pain. His adrenaline-fueled rage allowed him to smash his Axe through one of Max's plates, giving him a sharp wound.

Kamon attempted to attack the man, but was unsuccessful in giving him a substantial wound. Yan's attack sent him to the ground. "I can't take much more of this, man." The black-haired youth said to his companion. "Finish him." Max smiled.

"With pleasure." Before the Bandit could turn back to face the Armored Sword, he had given the man a fatal stab through the chest.

"This...can't be..." Yan denied, dropping his weapon. "I lost...to mere children...?" His dying words echoed as he slumped to the ground. Max sighed heavily in relief, and grabbed the Axe he had dropped.

"Poor compensation for what happened here."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lethe. All my efforts to remove the bracelet have failed." Ken said with a somber expression. "But you still wish to return to Gallia?"

"Yes. And I shall, even if I must hide in the shadows like the prey we laguz hunt." she said, acid in her voice. "Once I get help, I WILL get these men back for what they did to me...and my fellow laguz."

"I see...but you really think you can make it back alone?" Ken asked.

"Father, allow me to go with her to Gallia." Kamon stood from the chair he had been in, wincing as he felt a pang from a wound injure his side. "A good night's sleep and I shall b-"

"No." The boy was confused, as this rebuttal came not from his father, but from Lethe. "I will not accept anyone's help, especially not beorc. I do not need assistance. You would only slow me down."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked. "You saw the numbers with which those Bandits attacked you. What if Kamon and Max had not been there? If you find yourself in a ten-on-one situation, what will you do?"

"I will ford that river when I come to it." Lethe snarled. "I can defend myself just fine."

"But you can't transform. Laguz only fight when transformed." Kamon pointed out. Lethe opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she found she had nothing to say.

"If you were to go alone, you would at least need to protect yourself." Ken reasoned. "I'm sure I have a sword or two lying ar-"

"No! Even worse than accepting your help! To use a beorc's weapon would be a disgrace to myself and my entire race! Do you expect me to bring myself down to the level of you...humans?" It had been long since she had last uttered that word. Although the feel of it was dry and distasteful, it felt good to vent her anger through these insults. She smiled inwardly as Kamon's demeanor changed from compromising to furious.

"What other alternative do you have?" another voice asked. Lethe whirled around. She had forgotten that Max was there as well, still holding Yan's Axe in his hands. "Don't you have family? Anyone to return home to? You have a chance to see them again, and would you throw that away? You laguz and your damned pride."The cat growled fiercely, ready to pounce on the boy at any time, regardless of if his statement was well-founded or not.

"It is against the laws of the world! We were created differently, to use different means of fighting!"

"Ah, but our races only separated once Ashunera split into two different entities, and Ashera assigned these roles to us." Ken claimed. "With the god gone, there is nothing but pride and tradition holding you laguz back from learning to fight while untransformed." Lethe was still sour at the prospect.

"...Only if it will allow me to see Gallia again."

"Good. Close your eyes." Lethe became startled at what Ken suggested, but reluctantly blocked her vision. "Kamon." She could hear the boy shuffling around, walking behind her towards Max. There were a few clinks of metal, and she sensed him in front of her again. "We're going to test out to see what weapon you should use. Just take these in your hand. Don't attempt to attack anything. Just see if you can feel the way you would fight."

She felt metal press against her right palm. She grasped the rough surface and held it upright. He knew she was holding something rod-shaped, but she didn't exactly know what. "Swing it a bit." She felt her arm hitch with the air resistance as she flung the weapon around a bit. "How is it?"

"It feels like if I squeeze any harder, it will snap."

"Next." She felt the metal again and sighed. This time, she knew the center of balance was more towards the front. Without warning, she did a couple strokes with the weapon, and was surprised by how light it was.

"It's too weak. I won't kill anyone with this piece of scrap." She heard a small screech from Max's direction as a chair scraped along the floor. She realized she was holding his sword, and quickly threw it to the ground.

"Try this."

Once she grasped the next item, she paused. It was similar to the sword, but yet different. It was heavier, and felt more like an extension of her arm. It was faint, but she seemed to be able to channel a bit of the energy she normally used to transform into it. Was this a sign? Was she meant to have and use whatever beorc weapon was in her hand at this moment?

"It feels...sort of right. Like I could actually use it and hurt somebody. Maybe even kill them." She heard Kamon cough, and Max sigh. Ken just gave a small chuckle.

"Open your eyes." Lethe did as she was told. Her breath caught as she laid eyes on the weapon in her hand. Yan's Axe, the Iron weapon Max had seized from the bandit, gazed up at her with vigor, as if it was ready to be wielded. "Out of the weapons we have, I'll admit I didn't expect it to be this. Cat laguz are built for speed, not strength."

"Maybe it just suits your blunt personality!" Kamon laughed, earning him a killing stare.

"That aside, congratulations, Lethe. You are the first laguz in recorded history to take a beorc weapon into battle. You're not just a Cat anymore, but a Cat Fighter." Ken announced. Kamon laughed out loud, and even Max sniggered a little. Lethe sweatdropped uncharacteristically.

"Really? Anything else? Cat Bandit, Cat Pirate, even?"


	3. Chapter 2: At Dawn, We Break!

**Fire Emblem: Kamon**

**Part 1: To Return Home**

**A Fire Emblem Fanfic**

**By: Super Smasher**

* * *

_Tellius, The year 652. Autumn._

_Four years ago, a great war spread across the continent of Tellius, ignited between the two native races. The beorc, who fight with the weapons of Iron, Steel, Silver, and Anima, defended their land from the invading laguz, who, able to transform into Beast, Bird, and Dragon, need no weapons. The war resulted in the awakening of two Goddesses, Ashera and Yune. Ashera, the Goddess of Order, put a halt to the fighting by turning all but the strongest warriors to stone. Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, then led the remaining forces through Begnion, battling Ashera's blessed forces, and eventually defeated her in the Begnion capital of Sienne._

_Lethe, a General from the Laguz nation of Gallia, was among Yune's warriors. However, she has been captured by laguz slave traders, and was to be sold. She was rescued, however by Kamon, and his father Kevin, Emancipationists from the Begnion province of Tanas. Lethe only wishes to return home, but she is worth much to the slave traders, who will do anything to get her back alive. Now, with a small escort of Kamon and his friend Max, they prepare to depart for Gallia..._

* * *

"Do you have everything you need? Vulneraries, bandages, extra socks?" Kamon nodded, shoving the mentioned items into his wood-frame structure was simply a hollow box made from lathes lashed together at the ends into a crude cube, covered with canvas and reinforced at the bottom. It held the food and other supplies Kamon would no doubt need on his journey. His Iron Lance was lashed to the side with a slipknot over the left shoulder, pointing straight upwards, so he could grab it at any time.

"I've got it all, Father." He finished tying the string surrounding the top flap and shouldered it. He also picked two identical satchels from the floor and carried them under his arms. His helm sat atop his messy hair. Dawn was only half a mark away. "Father, did you ever set out on a journey like this? To see the world?"

Ken laughed. "Of course I did! How else would I have met your mother? It's the only reason I'm letting you go. ...Keep safe. I don't want to lose you as well."

"Hey, you're still here, right? If I'm truly your son, I'll be fine. You'll have to make Mato work extra hard to get the harvest in before winter, huh?" They both laughed, and Kamon put on a serious expression. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Ken nodded, and his son opened the front door and proceeded outside. Lethe was waiting, impatiently tapping her foot. Kamon handed her a pack. It was filled similarly, but her Iron Axe was attached to the top, the head pointing away from her skull, the handle protruding over her right shoulder.

"You beorc and sentimental goodbyes. We only take the time to wish our warriors good luck before throwing them out the door." Kamon just laughed and shook his head. They stood there in the darkness together, silent. They waited only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours before Max slowly slunk up the road.

"As I suspected. You're too valuable, Lethe. Those slavers want you back badly. They've already circled around the city and have us mostly surrounded. Their forces are numerous, but nothing we shouldn't be able to handle if we strike in the correct place."

"And what is this correct place, Max?" Kamon asked, a bit irritated. The swordsman sighed.

"Always in a rush, aren't you, Soldier Boy? Anyways, they are definitely expecting us to attempt to break to the west, towards Serenes. However, if we angle to the southwest, towards the mountains..."

"We'll not only encounter less of them, but also perhaps throw them off our trail?" Lethe asked. Max nodded. Kamon groaned.

"More delays. As much as I want differently, I'll agree that we have little choice. Let's move. It'll be light soon." As soon as these words were spoken, soft pink light began to filter through the trees as day broke.

* * *

"I love a good night's sleep." one of the slavers commented, stretching a bit as the morning light warmed him. The man next to him, Yoshi, smiled as well, tapping his Steel Lance against his boot.

"Got that right. We don't really even have anything to worry about, since we're only here for assurance. The boss'll take care of them, no problem." He yawned and spit a bit before cracking his knuckles. "Wouldn't mind some action though. I want to get a piece of that kid who finished Aruw...preferably his head!" Around him, the men burst into laughter.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Kamon thought, reconsidering a bit after the man's remark. After wading through the most dense part of the woods surrounding Kaerue, they had ended up here, at one of the least manned areas of the blockade. The group had taken refuge in the thickets, debating on the best way to proceed.

"We can't sneak past, they have border patrols up...Let's see if we can just blast though." Max reasoned. Lethe nodded, and Kamon, while reluctant, gave his approval as well.

"Not much to this plan, though, is there?"

"You got a better idea?

"Did I say I did? You go first then, Mr. Giant Armor. Lethe, you're still getting used to that weapon, so stay behind Max. I'll bring up the rear." Everyone agreed, and without warning, they simultaneously charged out into the open, attempting to smash through the line of men.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Yoshi yelled, surprised. However, once the initial shock of the bodies barreling towards him faded, he quickly let out a shrill whistle. "Men! Assemble! They're coming this way! Cut off their escape routes! You can kill the kids, but make sure that sub-human is captured alive!" Suddenly, around fifteen men burst from cover and sank into fighting stances. The fight was on.

* * *

As an Archer fumbled to string his bow, Kamon quickly rushed over and gave him a sharp wound with his lance, before Lethe followed up with a fatal blow. Kamon nodded. In the few short hours they had available, Lethe had learned the basics of Axe Fighting. You could still call her a bit of a Journeycat, though. Max quickly engaged a Fighter who had advanced to only a few steps from him. While he dealt some significant damage, his opponent could not break through his armor easily, and only scored minimal injury.

Max's foe, realizing his disadvantage, abandoned the Armored Sword and swung his axe heavily at Kamon, who, despite the weapons triangle, was able to dodge the blow before counter-attacking, killing the man. Another Fighter managed to take advantage of the situation and engage the Soldier from the other side. Meanwhile, Lethe fought off a Myrmidon, and Max struck back at a Bandit.

Kamon and Lethe switched opponents, and after turning the tables, defeated their foes. Max quickly circled around the Bandit and struck him from the rear, felling him as well. The battle was going smoothly so far.

This time, Max was the one in an unsafe location. Before he knew what was happening, he was surrounded on three sides buy two Soldiers and a Bandit. Only his armor saved him as one of the Soldiers dodged his counter attack, while the other earned a large wound. The Axe wielder ended up with a long gash down his chest.

"Oh, that idiotic brother of mine." A young girl fumed, stumbling out of the brush. "Leaving his own sister behind to go gallivanting off on a whirlwind adventure..." She stopped to string her bow, and heard some commotion ahead. Breaking into the clearing, she spotted the slavers fighting someone, but she couldn't tell who. "Wonder what's going on?" She asked, curious.

Max attacked the Bandit again, dispatching him. He sighed in relief as his companions also took care of the Lance carriers. Looking around, he spotted the girl standing at the edge of the grove, watching the battle intently. "That Archer...could that be..."

He had little time to think, however. Lethe was now under assault by an Archer, who somehow managed to sink a bolt into her shoulder, and a Bandit who swung wide and missed his mark. The laguz growled. Not being able to transform was getting on her nerves, and she was getting a bit exhausted from all the swinging.

She was glad when Kamon took care of the Archer, allowing her to focus on the Bandit. At that time, the girl had crept closer, and Max ran over to her. "Zanna? Why are you here?!"

"Oh, come on! Like I'd just let you leave and take a bunch of glory and kick butt without me!" Zanna's eyes and hair matched Max's perfectly, but her demeanor was much more brusque. "So I followed you this morning."

"No. We're leading these guys away from town and crossing half the continent! You're going to stay home. Got it?"

"You're such a worrywart. Look, I'm coming whether you want me to or not." And with that, she strode over to the Archer that Kamon had engaged and finished him with a well-placed arrow.

With the addition of an Archer on their team, the group blasted through a couple more Fighters and Myrmidons before they made their way to Yoshi, who was guarding the road outside of town. "Do you really think you stand much of a chance against the will of us humans?" He asked upon seeing Lethe approach.

"Can you all just shut up for one minute? You really don't get it. I am returning to Gallia, with or without this stupid beorc weapon." She snarled.

"Oooh, kitty's got an axe. Let's see you try and use it, you mangy sub-human!" Lethe had distracted him long enough that he had now become surrounded. Lethe's Axe had an advantage over his Lance, and was easily able to wear down half of his health. Max and Zanna contributed a bit, but it was Kamon who gave the finishing blow to the head. "Hahaha...You'll pay...the boss will...get you like he got you...before..."

"Urgh. Nice sight this early in the morning." Kamon smiled, picking up the fallen Soldier's Steel Lance. He strapped it to his pack next to his Iron one.

* * *

"Whew...we made it." Kamon hefted a sigh of relief as they exited the woods around Kaerue. All that could be seen now were mountains to the south, and plains to the north and east. There were no signs of more slavers. They were free...for the moment.

"I didn't expect them to come after me again." Lethe murmured. "I must be worth a lot, considering my status back in Gallia. I'm..." she struggled with her statements, the argument she'd had with the two beorc last night still fresh in everyone's minds.

"Don't worry about it." the Soldier smiled. "Those guys were no match for us. We'll get you back home, whether they try to stop us or not." Lethe absently nodded, looking around at the landscape. However, there was an argument brewing nearby.

"Kamon! Tell him I can come!" Zanna whined, pleading with the raven-haired boy. "I was useful in that last battle, right?"

"Her bow skills make her nice to have around." Lethe reasoned. "Her personality...not so much."

"Zanna, killing people isn't like shooting squirrels and things." Max denied vigorously. "All you've ever used your bow for is to hunt small game. Do you really think you'll survive out here with us? We're pretty much wanted criminals!"

"I know that! You know, I'm just gonna follow you, so you all might as well give up and let me come." She argued. Kamon sighed, and finally nodded, and the impatient laguz did as well. Max growled, but realized that he had been outvoted. Zanna smiled and did a small dance, chanting about going on an adventure.

"Well, where do we go now?" Lethe asked, looking around. Max shrugged, while Kamon pulled a spare bit of parchment from his tunic.

"Father gave me a list of safehouses for emancipationists. We can use them, but right now, I think we should head for Tanas City. It's a big slave trading hub, so they won't really expect us there, right?" Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Sounds good. We'd better get moving, then. We've got many weeks ahead before we gain Gallia."

* * *

**Supports are in my profile! Feel free to send PMs or reviews on who you think should support!**


End file.
